


Light & Breezy

by seinmit



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: It wasn’t surprising that their first time wasn’t awkward. It was Four Drink Amy, she’s a pervert. Four Drink Jake’s smile never leaves his face and he looks so delighted with himself after he says basically anything. That night he ordered them more buffalo wings and then turned to her with a grin like he made an amazing joke.The first and the next time.





	Light & Breezy

It wasn’t surprising that their first time wasn’t awkward. It was Four Drink Amy, she’s a pervert. Four Drink Jake’s smile never leaves his face and he looks so delighted with himself after he says basically anything. That night he ordered them more buffalo wings and then turned to her with a grin like he made an amazing joke. 

She laughed, though. Laughed, leaned in, and touched his forearm. He didn’t have much hair there, but his skin was unexpectedly soft. She didn’t think he was conscientious enough to have a thorough moisturizing regime. She took a moment to imagine him all oiled up and squeezed his arm a little. Four Drink Amy was out of control. He looked even more delighted at that, which made her stomach go a little tight. 

She actually did think of the rule they’d set, as they were leaving the bar. No sex right away, that was definitely what they said. But Jake’s hand was heavy on the small of her back and she could feel his thumb rubbing a little, right where her ass started to curve. She knew that hand. She had spent the last twenty minutes staring at his fingers wondering how much she was going to have to lick them to make sure there was no trace of Buffalo sauce. It would be bad to have that hand go exploring if there was still capsaicin on it. 

They weren’t going to rush into sex, but she really fucking wanted him. And she had wanted him sober, too. She was just worried it was going to be awkward. 

But she made a decision and leaned into him, allowing herself to turn her face into his coat and take a deep breath of his smell. His hand shifted from her back to loop his arm around her waist. 

“Definitely Lyft,” he said. “I don’t want my good Uber rating ruined by making out with you in the back.” 

She giggled and tilted her head to kiss his neck. His arm gripped her harder and she heard him take a quick breath. 

“You’re supposed to tip in Lyft, that means they have to tolerate me,” he said. She wasn’t really listening to him but she was enjoying the sound of his voice. It was a little high pitched right now, which wasn’t usually sexy to her. But somehow, it was working. 

“Put in my address,” she said. He frowned a little at his phone and she plucked it out of his hands to type it in. No risk of fuck ups, this was very important. Also, there was a high risk of dirty sheets at Jake’s place and she wanted to be able to keep smelling the _fresh_ scent of him. 

When the car got there, they piled into the back seat. Amy did her seat belt and Jake laughed at her. She just reached out and grabbed the lapel of his stupid sexy leather jacket and pulled him over, almost into her lap. 

“You might get head trauma if we crash like an idiot, but at least that means you can keep kissing me,” she said against his cheek, before she managed to maneuver his face into the right location to kiss. 

He shifted a little, but kissed her back, kissed her hard. Adjusted his weight so that one hand was supported on the car door and the other was cupping her cheek. She darted her eyes past him and reached out to lock the door, just in case, which just made him bite her lip. 

“Hey!” 

“Focus,” he said. 

“I don’t want you to die,” she said, a little huffy. 

“Die happy,” he muttered nonsensically and sucked her lip into his mouth. 

“Die hard,” she said. 

He actually moaned, which made her snicker. But that just made him competitive, kissing her harder and shifting around so he could press his thigh in between her legs. 

She lost herself in the kissing and gentle movement of the car. They took a turn pretty tight and both rocked up against the door, rocked up against each other. It made her sigh. 

When they stopped, the poor Lyft driver had to clear his throat a couple times before they broke apart. 

“I’m a good tipper,” Jake said, breathless. 

“Not usually,” Amy said. 

“Right now, definitely. For you, I’ll tip 20%.” 

They piled out of the car and Amy fumbled for her keys in her pocket. Jake was right behind her, a warm heavy presence against her back. Normally this was a bad thing, but she thanked god she didn’t have a doorman to stare at them right now. 

When she opened the front door, though, Jake reached out to cover her hand on the door-knob. 

“I can go home,” he said. She twisted around to look at him. His face was soft and she had a hard time deciphering what he meant--he hadn’t been kissing her like he wanted to go home. 

“I mean,” he said, when she didn’t respond. “We had said no sex. I can go home and we can hang out later and it will be fine. Tonight was already awesome, I’m all systems go for date two.” 

“Do you want to leave?” she said. She hated how tentative her voice sounded, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Not at all. But more than anything, I want this to be something you want. It’s something we are doing together--so I want you to want it.”

She leaned up and kissed him, smiling into his mouth. “I want it. Now let me open the door.” 

He laughed and she wasn’t even sure at what, she hadn’t been making a joke. He let go of her, she opened the door, and they nearly fell inside. 

“I’m going to beat you to your door,” he said, and started trotting up the stairs. She was in a fourth floor walk-up, which was usually annoying, but this view was worth it. She let herself slap his ass a little and he wriggled it in her face, before picking up speed again. 

So yeah, the first time. Not awkward. Maybe a mistake, but definitely not awkward.

***

The second time, though. Anyone would guess that the second time would be awkward. They had killed a man with their kissing and had briefly broken up. They were only still together because of a romantic speech in front of Boyle, of all people. Amy wriggled out of Boyle’s grasp and said, “Must you?” 

“Oh, dear sweet Amy. I must. I must with all my heart,” Boyle said, reaching for her again. She ducked away and glanced at the door. Jake caught the look and reached out to grab Boyle’s wrist. 

“You need to leave, Charles,” he said. 

“Yes, absolutely -- we need champagne and of course you don’t have any, so I’ll go--”

“No,” he said. “Leave leave. Begone.” 

Charles was glowing, even with Jake trying to lay down the law. Amy was the one who had given the romantic speech about wanting to make this work and she was still pretty sure that Charles was more invested than her. 

“The lovebirds want to consummate their new relationship, I see,” he said. They both made gagging noises. (Which Amy couldn’t help but make a note about, even though she had the same reflex-- sex made them shudder, it was going to be so awkward.)

Charles went to each of them and patted their cheeks, gazing soulfully into their eyes. Amy flinched away. Jake, because they really were good friends, took the opportunity to thank him. And then shoved him bodily out of the door. 

“So…” Jake said, his voice trailing off. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

They looked at each other in silence. Amy liked looking at his face. The thought made her cheeks go red, though, and she looked away. 

“Wanna get drunk again?” she said. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Jake said, his voice serious. She looked at him in surprise and he half shrugged, looking rueful. 

“I don’t want to have to become an alcoholic to date you. Want to watch a movie?” 

“As long as it isn’t ‘Die Hard,’” she said. 

“‘Ghost Rider?’”

“Make me popcorn and you have a deal,” she said. She sat on the couch and primly folded her hands on her lap, mostly so she could squeeze her own hand tightly. She felt her heart pounding a little bit and tension all up and down her back. She wanted to make this work. She was willing to work so hard to make it work, she always was. But she didn’t think it was the sort of thing where you could will it to be okay. And right now, it was awkward. 

Jake brought only slightly burned popcorn, two cans of orange soda and turned on the movie. They sat with a good six inches between them at first, but Jake slowly started schooching in. He paused, still not touching her. She kept her eyes laser focused on the terrible movie, but she could feel him thinking. 

He stayed like that, almost but not quite touching her, for a good ten minutes. She was the one who moved the last little bit and put her head against his shoulder. He sighed, letting his arm fall around her shoulders. 

They watched the rest of the movie like that. Jake ended up drinking both cans of orange soda. He tasted like it when they kissed goodnight. 

She leaned into him, resting both her arms on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. 

When he pulled away, he looked at her and his face was so soft. 

“Hey,” he said, almost unvoiced. 

“Hey.” 

“I like you a lot,” he said. 

“I like you too,” she replied, chest warm. She felt loose and liquid--not drunk, but happy. “Want to hang out again tomorrow night?” 

He beamed at her and kissed her again. She figured that was a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new fandom! Come join me over on [tumblr](https://seinmit.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
